I Wish They Could See Past the Mask
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Serena remembers the past, she's the princess but hides to protect herself from the Negaverse. Whilst the scouts search for the princess they begin to suspect Serena of betrayal but distracted by thoughts of Darien she is unable to prove them wrong in time. [In process of being rewritten]
1. Prologue Rewritten

**SHIPPERS AN: Darien/Serena Scouts/Generals (but very very very slight, hardly ever mentioned)**

* * *

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Prologue**

**Reincarnation** _n _rebirth of a soul in successive bodies; one of a series of such transmigrations.

Life in unfair. A well known and astute saying. In one lifetime, you could be the princess and heir to a vast empire across the solar system. Then, when eternal happiness and prosperity are only an arm reach away: BAM! War is declared, everything your ancestors have worked for is reduced to a pile of rubble, your friends and the love of your life are slaughtered before your eyes and you end up bruised, battered and kneeling before the one who ruined your life as she tells you that everything you've been promised since you were born is gone and your entire destiny is no longer. Then she kills you. Slowly. In reality it takes about 10 minutes, but every minute felt like an hour of agony.

So ends one life, and another begins. One without the responsibilities and burdens of nobility. Blissful freedom for six years, despite your inability for school work. The upside to reincarnation is you don't remember your previous life… at least, you're not supposed to.

I'm one of the rare exceptions to the rule apparently.

When I was six years old I read a book about Greek Mythology, one story in particular caught my attention: Selene and Endymion. The myth about the love between the moon goddess and a man from Earth. A myth based on my previous life. As a child I remembered almost everything: death and war as well as love and friendship. Most importantly, I remembered that if my mother Selenity did use the Imperium Silver Crystal to bring me back she had probably inadvertently saved _Beryl_ as well.

A decade passed with few major incidents, I had decided to keep my knowledge secret and hopefully avoid another confrontation with Beryl or the Negaverse. The first such confrontation had already extracted a heavy enough price in blood.

Then Luna arrived. My mother's advisor had been brought back along with myself and whoever else. But she didn't have full memories of the Moon Kingdom as I did, instead she told me that I was the Sailor Scout of the Moon and destined protector to the Moon Princess. The same day, I met Endymion's rude and obnoxious reincarnation, as well as Tuxedo Mask. Neither of which, to my irritation, remembered me.

In conclusion: Beryl and the Negaverse were back and wrecking havoc, my fiancée didn't remember me and had decided to make my life a living hell, my supposed advisor convinced herself that I was a stupid cry-baby, the rest of my protectors turned up and assumed the same and I could _not_ find that damned Silver Crystal anywhere!

But, despite all this, I was alive. The Negaverse hadn't figured me out although they still tried to kill me, the scouts didn't treat me like a delicate piece of spun glass (as they had previously) and I was learning how to protect myself.

It could have been worse. And it did become worse. In keeping my identity as Serenity a secret, suspicion arose and loyalties were questioned. People switched sides and old friends were called in to deal with the damage.

After all this, I'd better not be reincarnated again!

* * *

**JRK: Hello, welcome to the wonderful world of rewriting. The world where you wake up, look at the story, and cringe in horror at the writing, the Mary Sues and wonder where the hell you learned English. I'm still not happy with the prologue rewrite but it's better than the old one anyway. Will slowly work my way through the rest of this story, some should stay the same. The plot won't change though. Thanks to all my reviewers for motivating me to keep up with this. The reason for the late work (i.e. 2 years later) is due to exams and unhappiness with my writing style. **


	2. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Version 2. 26/08/2012**

* * *

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 1: A Typical Day**

Nights had always been Serena's favourite time. Before the Negaverse attacks her favourite pastime was taking long walks underneath the moonlight, she'd always felt more active at night than during the day, it was the way her body was supposed to function. Lunarians had very sensitive skin which burnt easily under the sun and so all work took place at night and everyone slumbered peacefully during the day.

"Like vampires." Endymion had laughed during one of his visits to the Moon Kingdom, she had not understood what he had meant and had pestered him into telling her, then immediately taken offence at being compared to a blood sucking monster. Her displeasure hadn't lasted, he was far too charming and kind for her to be angry at him for long. In those times, regardless of his own tired state, Endymion had joined her on her walks. A fact which secretly brought her great joy since she was not left to dwell on thoughts of the forthcoming attack by Queen Beryl and her army.

Now, she walked alone and reminisced of better times. Serena knew it was silly of her to stay up all night instead of trying to adjust to Earth times now that she had more robust skin, as it left her drowsy and unable to concentrate during the day but she could not help it. Nights were the only thing she looked forward to now as it provided her time for her own thoughts and of some blessed silence, uninterrupted by accusations of her incompetence by just about everyone.

Like most nights she was caught up in her own thoughts until the sun started to rise and cast its first lights over the park. Cursing to herself Serena ran back home to try to get a few hours of sleep before she had to get up for school.

* * *

Predictably, the alarm failed to wake her up and it was only with the assistance of a black cat's sharp claws that Serena got up that morning. Luna berated her as Serena frantically got ready.

"You've slept all night, if you weren't so lazy you would have been up, ready and on your way to school by now!" Serena longed to snap 'How would you know?' but knew that she shouldn't take out her sleep deprived grumpy attitude on Luna since she didn't know better. Serena usually waited until Luna was asleep before going on one of her walks. She silently took the stern telling off, remembering the utmost respect she used to be treated with.

But it wasn't the Silver Millennium anymore, no matter how much she wanted it to be, she couldn't spend her life longing for the past. She had to live in the present. And in the present she sprinted to school.

Serena slowed her pace as she approached the Crown Arcade, ready to stop in case a certain someone in an ugly jacket stepped out without looking for blondes going at high speeds. The coast looked clear. She increased her speed and immediately barrelled into someone coming around the corner, knocking them both to the ground with a high pitched squeak.

"Couldn't you be a bit more careful?!" Darien snapped as they tried to disentangle themselves.

"I'm sorry, you came out of nowhere!" Serena apologised sincerely then sarcastically added "Maybe if you learned how to dodge you wouldn't get knocked over so often."

"Maybe if you got up early and didn't have to run like a madwoman you wouldn't knock over unsuspecting people." He snapped back and rose, brushing his clothes off. Serena glared at him venomously.

"Grow up, Darien." He snorted.

"That's rich coming from _you_." In the midst of storming off, Serena froze in furious indignation. _How dare he?_ She had the worries of the universe resting on her shoulders, if anyone needed to be light-hearted it was her. He might have some of the same worries as her, but even he couldn't grasp the full consequences of what their failure to defeat the Negaverse would result in. She had to. The nightmares plagued her whenever she slept.

She looked back at him darkly and resumed her run to the school, ignoring the prickling in the back of her eyes.

* * *

Serena ended up arriving at school in time, but by then her eyes were red from crying. She didn't want anyone seeing her in such a state so instead of going straight to class she went to the toilets to calm down. '_I really am a cry baby'_ she thought to herself bitterly and tried to force a smile. It was stupid of her to still get so emotional after a confrontation with Darien, but she couldn't help it. No matter how often he insulted her, she didn't become numb to it. Each attack was just as hurtful as the first. Maybe it was because she had so many fond memories of him and with each confrontation he was destroying her perception of him as a kind and honourable man. The main reason she hadn't given up on him was because as Tuxedo Mask he still embodied all those favourable traits and treated her as Endymion always had.

But why did he act so differently as Darien? She couldn't understand how during the day he could be so cruel and during the nights fighting youma he was so kind. What was it about Sailor Moon that was so much better than Serena Tsukino?

She felt her eyes watering again and quickly tried to think of better, happier things. If Darien didn't care about her he would never die for her. And if she herself died, he would quickly move on. Find someone else. Find the happiness she clearly could not provide.

These thoughts were not very comforting and Serena had to angrily brush away more tears as she cursed her own weakness. At this rate she would never make it to the classroom. After a few minutes of calming down, she splashed some called water on her eyes to try to remove the red puffy look that betrayed her current emotions and steeled herself for the inevitable wrath of Miss Haruna.

"Ten minutes late!" Was the shout Serena received when she walked in. "Detention! We all like our sleep, Miss Tsukino, but _some_ of us still show up on time!" Head bowed, Serena walked to her seat, avoiding looking at her fellow scouts as she knew what she would see if she did. Disappointment, disgust, annoyance. She didn't want to deal with that right now, not when she was already in that emotionally fragile state that always occurred after suppressing tears.

Serena looked up at the board at the front and held back a sigh of disappointment. Science. She was useless at science and maths. They were the two subjects where she failed even with maximum effort, she had never been expected to know algebra or the periodic table of the elements in the Silver Millennium, they would not have helped her rule. What she was good at were languages, history and literature. As queen in training, she had to be able to communicate with many other cultures, she had to be able to look back in time and point out mistakes that they had to avoid and she had to be able to analyse, argue and interpret a variety of documents. Unfortunately for Serena, these were the subjects the Negaverse and the Scouts expected the Princess to be good at, so when examinations came around it was with a heavy heart that Serena deliberately failed them. Reminding herself that safety was more important than pride did not make her feel any better about it.

Miss Haruna was glaring at her for not copying down the notes already on the board, Serena smiled at her weakly and started to write.

* * *

When school was over, the other scouts left while Serena stayed back for an hour of detention. She'd waved to them as they walked away. They didn't look back, too busy laughing amongst each other. Wistfully, Serena wished she had woken up earlier so she could be with them now. But then she remembered the hostile telling off she'd received off Amy at break time about her punctuality, all the scouts had seemed more cold and distant than usual.

Serena shook her head. She was imagining things. It must be because she was so tired. Tonight, she vowed, she would go home at midnight or earlier from her walk. No later.

She ended up breaking that vow, as she did almost every night. Today was a typical day in her life.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1, complete overhaul. This is mostly an explanation of her attitudes and behaviour as well as why she seemingly doesn't do well in lessons. I stopped making her good at everything. So she's a little less Sue-ish, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 2 Rewritten

**Version 2. 28/08/2012**

* * *

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 2: The Generals**

Serena glumly stared at the large red 'F' stamped across her maths test, unlike yesterday she had managed to escape a detention even if she hadn't stuck to her promise of going home early. She had been excited after school ended to spend some time with her friends but they had all vanished once the final bell rang. Disappointedly she had gone straight to the Crown Arcade, hoping to meet them there.

Seeing her looking around, Andrew helpfully volunteered the information.

"They're not here Serena."

"Oh." Maybe they were at the temple. More likely they had all gone home to study for the literature test due tomorrow. Miss Haruna had recently come out of a bad relationship and was taking her bad mood out on the students by giving out tests with sadistic zeal. This test in particular required them to analyse Shakespearean language from a play of their choice. Serena, unlike most of her classmates, had chosen 'King Lear'. She had two speeches from the play in particular to choose from, and the irony wasn't lost on her that she could either play the King or the Fool.

She thanked Andrew and sat down in a booth by herself. She could always hope that they would turn up later.

"Milkshake?" he asked.

"Chocolate please." Serena replied, smiling warmly at him and pulled out her copy of 'King Lear' so she could start revising. She heard him walk away and then the door chimed, signalling the arrival of someone else. Serena looked up hopefully, expecting the girls, but it was only a sour faced Darien. She turned back to her book, unwilling to face him after yesterday's argument.

After a while she felt a presence looming over her, it was Darien.

"There's no where else to sit, do you mind?" Serena shook her head without thinking, too surprised at his almost apologetic attitude.

"Go ahead." He sat opposite her and pulled out his own book, a considerably larger and duller looking book than her own. She peaked at the title and her assumption was proven correct when the subject matter was revealed to be advanced physics.

There was silence for a while as they both quietly worked away on their respective homework, Serena glancing up every so often to either sneak peaks at Darien or to check the door for the other scouts. He had always looked calmer and more content when he had a problem to think through. Eventually he grew bored with his work and questioned her on what she was doing.

"We have to analyse an extract from a Shakespearean play for a test tomorrow." Serena explained.

"And you chose 'King Lear'?" he asked sceptically, "I thought you would have picked 'Romeo and Juliet'." Serena frantically shook her head.

"Too depressing." She couldn't bring herself to read the play in its entirety, the ending brought on too many bad memories and she did not like to compare her own sacrifice to the fate of two lovers who had known each other less than a week. Her romance with Endymion had lasted a year and had felt so much more real and so much more meaningful, despite the many parallels.

"Meatball Head?" Startled out of her thoughts, Serena almost jumped at the familiar nickname, "Are you alright?" Darien looked concerned.

"I'm fine." She glanced up at the clock and did a double take when she realised the time. "I have to go." Frantically she grabbed her half finished work and threw it all in her bag and ran out of the Arcade, only stopping by the counter to pay.

Darien watched her leave with a smile of amusement, for a few moments he had almost forgotten her klutzy and silly behaviour. At least one thing would never change about Serena, even if her attitude sometimes switched from crazy and bubbly to calm and sensible, she would always be late for something.

* * *

Struggling for breath, Serena stopped outside a house. She knocked and upon receiving no answer muttered angrily to herself and opened the door with a key from her purse.

The inside of the house was very plain, there was no decoration adorning the walls, no sentimental photos on the tables. If it was not for the mess of papers across the coffee table in the living room and the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink, the house would not have looked lived in.

Yelling if anyone was at home yielded no results, Serena rolled her eyes realising that she did not have to rush after all and washed up the crockery to pass the time, eventually settling on the couch to wait. Her patience was rewarded by the appearance of two familiar looking men walking through the door carrying armfuls of shopping.

"You're late!" Serena remarked smugly, for once she was able to reprimand someone else about one of her own bad qualities, she wasn't about to tell them any time soon that she had run over here to try to be on time herself. They paused and bowed formally to her.

"Sorry, Serenity." Jedite apologised sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." She replied with a small smile and waited for them to put away the groceries and sit opposite her. "Do you have anything to report?" Nephrite shook his head.

"It has been quiet on our end, very few youma attacks this week. We think Zoisite may be planning something big." Serena nodded thoughtfully.

"That makes sense, all the rainbow crystals have been found but neither Tuxedo Mask nor Zoisite can do anything about it since the crystals are divided between them. Zoisite is probably trying to find a way to trap Tuxedo Mask and recover the two crystals he has."

"All the crystals have been found?" Jedite asked.

"Yes." Serena said gravely, "Zoisite already made one attempt to take Tuxedo Mask's but it failed." She paused. "Venus showed up and saved the day."

"You don't sound very pleased." Nephrite remarked having noticed her demeanour change with the announcement. Jedite frowned in agreement and continued Nephrite's line of thought.

"I thought you and her were very close before."

"We were." Serena acquiesced, "But her arrival has worsened the tension in the scouts, not bettered it. She expected with her arrival to automatically be handed over the leadership reins and had to be told that I was in charge by Luna." Serena snorted. "The disappointment from everyone was palpable."

"You're still the leader though, right?"

"Barely. Before I only had Rei to worry about, but now I have Mina as well. This is all so messed up. But enough about this, how is your research into memory recovery going?"

"Badly." Nephrite replied bluntly. "We need Zoisite, he was always the smartest of the group. Is there any way you can get Sailor Mercury and her computer on board?"

"No. She thinks I'm just as incompetent as everyone else does. I can't trust anyone with the truth now. Not that I could tell her, even if I did. She would insist I stop fighting and that won't solve anything. Is there anything else we need to cover today?"

"Not really. We'll keep spying on Zoisite as best as we can, we will warn you if anything is amiss."

"Thank you." Serena stood up, "I had better get going. I'll be late for dinner otherwise."

* * *

Walking back home, Serena mused her new relationship with the Generals. After defeating Jedite she had later found him walking around and staring confusedly at everything around him. Talking to him revealed that he remembered everything from the Silver Millennium but could not remember anything after an encounter with Beryl and her strange dark magic. She had been reluctant to trust him at first but he eventually proved to her that his confusion was genuine and she guessed that Beryl had managed to brainwash the Generals back before the final battle and when her mother had reincarnated everyone, the magic Beryl had implanted had remained until it had been cleansed by his defeat.

Jedite had immediately started helping Serena by researching methods to overcome brainwashing for the other Generals and memory recovery for Darien and also trying to figure out patterns to the youma attacks so that they could predict where one might next appear. Nephrite had joined him once he too had been defeated and enlightened of the current situation.

They were the only allies she had that knew about her and because of their unwavering loyalty to Endymion she trusted them to have the same loyalty to her and they had not disappointed. The only downside is that without the other two generals, they were powerless and could not help out in a fight.

But allies were allies and she could not afford to be picky.

* * *

**AN: You might be able to tell by now, but the rewrite is much more serious than the original because that's my writing style now. I used to do humour a lot but I've found that it sounds too silly and childish. On the bright side, chapters are longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Wish They Would See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 3**

**Serena POV**

Rei just called, scout meeting after school/detention. God knows what it's about, probably updates on the crystals, the moon princess, Tuxedo Mask (otherwise known as Darien and Endymion who by the way is still sporting an impressive shiner! Shame the mask hides it :D) or maybe just to yell at me about my stupidity, my lack of commitment, my laziness or something similar.

It's been a few days since Darien chased me forcing me to sneak into the guards' house, they're doing well but they miss the other two. They've been trying to research memory loss cures for Darien but without Zoisite and his huge brain they haven't gotten far.

Miss Haruna postponed the English test, she wouldn't tell us why but Molly told me that one of the rich girls hadn't revised so she paid the school to postpone it! So now we're having the test today. Joy. Test, Detention, Scout Meeting, See Darien, can't really decide which seems most fun. **(Similar quotation in film, cyber hug to anyone who can work it out!)**

* * *

"SERENA TSUKINO **(God knows how you spell that)** YOU ARE LATE!!!!! AGAIN!!!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER!!!!!! DETENTION!!!!!! FOR EVER!!!!!!!!!!" Um forever? What will happen when I leave school and go to university? She'll force me to come to detention? What about when I claim my throne? Detention after passing laws?

Still best not point that out to Miss Haruna, she looks really mad!! "Now after that rude interruption! You people have a TEST!!" No duh. "You were all assigned a piece to learn off by heart from Romeo and Juliet, first up Amy!" **(in this story all the inners go to the same school in case there's an attack during the day, but not Darien, he goes to college with the generals but doesn't recognise them because they wear strange hats)**

Amy recited the Nurse's speech when she's talking to Juliet and Lady Capulet about how she raised Juliet. I cringed as I heard Amy make a few mistakes, I doubt Miss Haruna was going to let it slide in the mood she was in! "INCORRECT!!!! DID YOU EVEN PUT A LITTLE EFFORT INTO LEARNING THAT?!!!" Oh shit! Poor Ames, she sat down looking embarrassed. "Harriet." Ah Harriet, she was the girl with the rich daddy who paid for the test to be moved. She stood up and recited the introduction/prologue word perfect, it was only when I looked closer that I saw the lines written on her hand.

"Well done Harriet, I see _**somebody**_ actually bothered to learn their lines! Next!" One by one the class continued to attempt to recite their parts, I felt sorry for them, and it was so easy to miss out or replace a word by accident. So far only Harriet got it word perfect.

"Serena." I stood up, I chose the speech Juliet made upon discovering Romeo's body. When I was done Miss Haruna gave me an odd look and walked up to me, she looked at my hands and anywhere else I could have written the lines to the part. "… well done…Serena…"

* * *

Who knew that passing a test for the first time in ever got you a free Get out of Detention Card? I've got about half an hour until scout meeting so I went to the arcade for another milkshake.

Ah milkshake! … Weird sense of déjà-vu… very odd.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!" Oh yeah, pissed off Darien. How did I forget about that? Oh well, no harm in having a little fun! I look up, faking confusion, standing before me was an angry Darien, he really should go to anger management before he hurts someone!!

"Do I know you?" I ask trying not to laugh my head off at his expression!

"What the hell are you talking about?!!"

"I don't think you should be taking that kind of tone with me! It's very rude! Aren't you supposed to set an example?!" Oh God, the look on his face!

"Meatball head stop playing around!" I fake anger.

"Excuse me? Listen ass, you have no right to disrespect me!! Have you even looked at what you're wearing? Where did you get it? The trashcan?! Besides whoever you're looking for is obviously trying to get away from you so take a hint!" He looked shocked, then angry, then sorry.

"Oh I'm really sorry, it's just- you look so much like-"

"Save it, I'm not interested!" I can not believe Darien fell for that!!! Hilarious!

* * *

"Now I have called this scout meeting for updates… and something else." Oooohhh!! 'Something else' how mysterious! "Now concerning the princess, it is possible she Blah Blah Blah…" Huh? Oh well, it's probably my mind blocking out the guesses Rei is making.

"And concerning the crystal pieces," Oooohh!! Crystal!!! "Zoisite has three and Tuxedo Mask has four but how are we going to get them?" Well Darien/Tuxedo Mask is probably trying to find out who he is and Beryl wants to either turn the crystal evil or make the princess come out of hiding and turn her/me evil. Yeah I don't think either will be in a hurry to give us the crystals! Which is a shame because I really need the Imperium Silver Crystal to start rebuilding the Moon Kingdom for my reign.

"SERENA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??!!!" Shit!

"Yes, you said that to get the crystal pieces we need to convince Tuxedo Mask to join forces with us. Fat chance by the way, he's probably got his own agenda concerning the Silver Crystal." Luna looked at me oddly.

"How do you know about the Imperium silver crystal?" Oh shit, she has never mentioned it by name!

"You sleep talk." I lied, oh god I could tell that none of them believed me and unlike other times where I've slipped up they weren't going to let this go.

* * *

**JRK: Well confrontation next chappie, hope you enjoyed! I couldn't remember how many crystals Zoisite and Tuxie have soz! And also in this story (I'm not sure if this actually happened or not) Luna has never mentioned that all the crystals join up into the silver crystal just that it was very important to get all of them! Soz this chapter isn't very good. Weird talent is (hopefully) coming in soon. BTW thanks to everyone who pointed out about Malachite/ Kunzite, I've changed a few sentences in the last chapter but nothing astronomical, just removing Kunzite from the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Okay a few of you think this story is going downhill but seen as seven out of eight reviews for the last chapter, think its fine (but a bit short) as well as 15 story alerts, 5 favourites and even a favourite author and author alert ALL last chapter!! You guys rock! So I've decided to go along with the majority instead of the minority, sorry minority if you don't like it stop reading. And _**hopefully **_from chapter 6 onwards chapters will be longer! Please note ANs at the top are going to be important ANs.

* * *

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 4**

**Serena POV**

"Serena Tsukino, how did you know about the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Luna asks, the small crescent moon on her forehead glowing with anger from my obvious lie. The other scouts look confused with good reason, like I said she's never mentioned the crystal by name. I just hope I can make up something believable.

"Luna, what's the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Amy asks timidly, so I wasn't the only one slightly scared of Luna right now? That's a relief!

"The Silver Crystal is the crystal is what her Majesty, Queen Serenity, used to send you to this time. It is also a royal symbol. When all the smaller crystals are together they will join up and reveal the Moon Princess." A collective gasp ran around the group, they never knew the true importance of the crystals, they probably thought it was just some pretty ornament for the princess!

"How does Serena know about this? You never told us!"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out." Luna's eyes glare at me, trying to force out the truth. I'll need to choose my words carefully or they'll think I'm a traitor or worse: working for Beryl.

"I've been having some strange dreams… about the Moon Princess." Okay this could work, I've been sending dreams to Darien/Tuxedo Mask/Endymion for a while so hopefully at the next battle he'll back me up if I bring up the subject!

"Why would the great Moon Princess send _**you**_ dreams instead of one of us!" Rei snarled; I shrug.

"I dunno; we're both from the Moon so maybe we were friends in the past."

"…Oh right…" Something is wrong, Luna would never have let go of something so important that quickly, she would have asked me what kind of dreams I was having etc. Something is definitely wrong.

"I have some extra news if you're done…" Rei says uncertainly, Luna nodded but her stony gaze never left me. "I have some interesting news; tomorrow I'm going to admit to Darien that I like him!" Oh shit.

* * *

As soon as Rei finished that sentence and started talking about her plans to make him like her I made my excuses and left, it feels like I'm being stabbed by red hot pokers all over my body. The betrayal is too much to handle, I know Darien isn't the nicest person in the universe but, deep down he's still my Endy. Darien has the same quirks as Endy has, the same personality even though Endy has better manners but then again Endy was raised by royalty and Darien was in an orphanage. Its hard to hate someone who has been through so much.

I know this might sound really shallow and spiteful of me but I desperately hope he tells Rei no, I don't know what I'll do if he agrees. I might run away, maybe I'll go to the moon and start rebuilding but… I need the crystal for that.

Oh fuck it, if he says yes I'll steal his crystals and convince the generals to help me get the other crystals from Zoisite. Together, Zoisite won't know what hit him, might even get Malachite as well, then the guys will be able to make further progress on that memory cure… but, what if he still doesn't want me after he's remembered? And even so, my plan is a last resort, I mustn't reveal my identity so soon, Beryl's army hasn't been weakened enough, even with all the youmas I've already destroyed.

Glumly I look up, that's odd. I've gone straight to the arcade without realising where my feet were taking me, how did I avoid traffic? A large drop of rain lands on my nose and slowly slides down to land with a small 'plop' on my new shoes. I hadn't even realised it was raining.

I sat down and blankly looked forward, how was I going to do it without him? In my plans he was always there to support me… but if he says yes to Rei…

URGH!!! Why can't Nephrite and Jedeite find that cure sooner!!!!!!!! God damn it!

"Serena?" Oh, it's Andrew. For a second I thought it might be Darien.

"Hi."

"Oh my God, you're soaked!" I am? Oh, I didn't realise it was raining that much. Andrew pulled me to the back room and handed me a large cup of hot chocolate. I just held it letting the heat soak into my frozen hands. Andrew sat down in front of me, "Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"It's… complicated." I really don't want to lie to him but I can't tell him the truth either.

"What are the basics?"

"There's a guy I really, really like… but he has no idea, and I haven't told anyone else. But now Rei is planning on telling him she likes him."

"Firstly is this guy me? Because Rita said you were checking me out a while ago!" Ah yes my act.

"No, that was just to distract them from realising I liked someone else." The ultimate cover up: make them think I like someone else whilst secretly thinking about Darien!

"Oh." Has he just assumed I've been secretly in love with him for God knows how many years? Poor guy, this must leave a huge bruise on his ego!

"No offense or anything but you're not my type."

"No that's okay." Correction, not bruise but massive DENT in his ego! Youch! "So who's this guy?"

"He doesn't live here, you don't know him."

"So how does Rei know him?" Drat! I should have thought this through! I need to get away quick before he works it out!

"ANDREW!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" I have never been so glad to hear Darien's voice, "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT MEATBALL HEAD HAS DONE!!!" Oh shit, he's worked out that this morning was a joke, I am soooo dead! I turn to Andrew; he's looking at me bemused.

"What did you do this time?"

"I'll explain later, until then get me out of here without him noticing!!" Andrew got me a coat and sneaked me out the back door.

"By the way, I know Darien's that guy." The door closes on my shocked expression.


	6. Chapter 5

**Another Important AN:** Tomorrow I'm going on holiday for two weeks and I will not be able to update for two weeks because where I'm going Internet costs about $1 a minute!!!!!! Sorry! I'll update as soon as I get back!

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 5**

**No POV (scout meeting after Sere left)**

"That was weird" Rei remarked as Serena left looking like she was in a hurry. Luna coughed to get their attention.

"I'm concerned about Serena" She said, "I think we should consider the possibility that she's working for the Negaverse." The others gasped,

"Why would you think that Luna?" Mina spluttered.

"I don't buy that story about those 'dreams' it seemed too… rehearsed, most of her answers were! And," Here Luna hesitated, "I checked the remains of the old archive-"

"The archive! It still exists!" Artemis interrupted, the archive was where all the information about the moon and its inhabitants had been assembled; after the last battle and the death of Prince Darien, the future ruler of Earth, the people of Earth blamed the moon for his death and tried to burn down the archive.

"Yes… but there's not much left. However I found one book about the scouts." Luna went quiet, "There's no mention of Sailor Moon, the representative for the moon was the Princess and she was no scout."

"So… there is no scout for the moon. That means Serena isn't…" Amy came to the conclusion first but even she didn't want to believe it.

"Most likely the Negaverse sent her to find out everything about us." Luna said quietly.

"It explains why Zoisite and all those other Negaverse scum know how to defeat us… and our strengths and weaknesses." When Lita finished her sentence Amy automatically thought of Greg.

"But why go to such lengths?"

"My theory is, they sent her to be our leader and then… to kill the Moon Princess."

* * *

**Serena POV (present time)**

Oh God, Andrew knows about Darien!! I hope he doesn't tell him; that would ruin everything! Not only that but I have a really bad feeling something's going to happen! And usually my bad feelings are right; I can't help wondering what happened at the meeting after I left. I suppose someone will fill me in later.

Hey, is that Mina? "MINA!!!" I call, she turns around in my direction but her gaze hardens when she sees me. She turns back and walks away. What the hell? What's all that about? Straaaaaaange!

Anyway I'm thinking about going back to the arcade, I _**have**_ been kind of bitchy to Darien: slapping him and pretending not to know him. I guess I should apologise preferably before he beats me to a pulp!

Maybe I should get him a gift… but then again if he finds out I know almost everything about him he'll think I'm some sort of stalker, I was planning on making that special coffee blend that we used to have on the moon but if he ever asks where I got it from (and he will, Endy was addicted to the stuff!) then I'm screwed! Hmm, maybe his second favourite type of coffee… oh stuff it! I'd have to go to a different country to find that stuff! I'll just get him an 'I'm sorry' cake!

The local bakery is open, I think Lita works here. She does! "Hi Lita!"

"Hi Serena." She says emotionlessly keeping her eyes on the bread she's kneading, what is wrong with the world today?

"Can I buy a cake?"

"Yes." Still without looking up she points to a shelf with all sorts of cakes on it… that one's perfect! It's a chocolate cake with red icing around on it and two edible roses are sat on the top, it's like it was made for him! How odd!

"Can I get this one?"

"Yeah. They are all $8." (I'm not good with prices and I have no idea how many pounds/dollars are to the Japanese currency) She's still not looking up! Whatever happened at that meeting was obviously not in my favour! I pick up the cake and put it in one of those cake boxes, I put the money on the table and leave. All the while she still hasn't looked up!

* * *

**Soz I had to end it there but… you'll see next chapter I have to put everything interesting in there. I know the last part doesn't make much sense why I would mention it in detail but you'll see next chapter why its important-ish!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 6**

**No POV (Next Day in Bakery)**

"Hey Lita!" Rei called as she entered, Lita looked up and smiled warmly. "Where's the cake?"

"Over there, with the other cakes. The one with the red icing and roses!" Rei grinned and headed over to the shelf.

"Did you make sure it looked Tuxedo Masky?"

"Yep, after all it is the peace offering!" Rei frowned.

"Lita, where is it? I can't find anything that matches your description." Lita came over, her expression matching Rei's.

"What are you-? Oh my God!! Where is it?!" She pointed frantically at an empty spot on the shelf "IT WAS RIGHT THERE!!"

"What could have happened?" Realisation dawned on Lita.

"Oh shit!" She swore angrily, "Serena came in here for a cake! I was so mad I couldn't even look at her! She must have taken it!"

"You don't think she knows we're telling Tuxedo Mask about her traitorness?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Horror spread across Sailor Jupiter face, "What if she's planning on telling him _**we**_ are traitors?!"

"We have to stop her!"

* * *

**Serena POV**

Okay, don't be nervous Serena it's just an apology! With a cake! Hihi! Caaaaaake!! Hm, maybe I shouldn't have had extra sugar this morning. Oh well!

What's taking Darien so long? Then again I'm usually too late to check the time when I get here and bump into him.

"Meat ball head?" Darien! He still looks mad though, I point at the seat in front of me. His eyes narrow as he catches sight of the bag holding the cake. Slowly he sits down, his suspicious eyes on me. I roll mine.

"I wanted to apologise." Darien starts looking at me weird, "What? Were you planning on being angry and chasing me for the rest of eternity?"

"I thought this was an apology?" I take a deep breath, stay calm Serena.

"Yes, I'm sorry I slapped you and I'm sorry I pretended I didn't know you." He leans back and there's something in his eyes that makes me want to slap him again.

"What if I don't accept your apology?" I was right! I do want to slap him! But two can play at that game.

"Well," I sigh dramatically pulling out the cake slowly making sure his eyes were on the cake, "Then I'll just have to eat this 'I'm sorry' cake all by myself." His eyes follow the cake's movement. "Now are you sure you don't accept my apology?"

"Yes yes! I accept!! Give!!!" I roll my eyes again and pass him the cake, shuffling a bit closer. Eagerly he opens the cake box, his eyes narrow again as he saw the design. "How did you know I like roses?" You're my long lost fiancée and I know everything about you.

"Lucky guess, now are you going to share that or not?"

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Disgusting! Little whore is practically throwing herself at MY man!! What I would give to have my hands wrapped around her weak, fragile neck. Slowly squeezing the life out of that pathetic blond bimbo!

Giggling and tossing her obviously fake blond hair, she has no chance, he's MINE!! She's so young and inexperienced he would never give her the time of day … would he? No way! Ever since that day in college when we first met I knew we were destined to be together!

We're perfect together! I'm exceptionally smart and so is he, I'm going to be a lawyer he's going to be a doctor, we're both rich! We're both talented, he's brilliant at martial arts and I'm perfect at so many things: ice-skating, dancing, art and so much more! Not only that but it has been said that I am the most graceful being to exist on earth! I am everything that she isn't!

Darien MUST love me! Even if he doesn't realise it yet, he soon will! Valentines day is coming up, I will tell him how I feel and then we will live happily ever after!

I've already prepared everything: the card, the present and then… the announcement, of my undying and never faltering love for him! I have paid lots and lots of money for this blessed day and all of it will pay off in the end!

But… there's still that scheming little twit through the window, his entire attention is focused completely and totally on her! What spell has she put him under? What curse is she using to take him away from me? Obviously she doesn't believe in fate, destiny, what is planned out in the stars and what the Gods themselves have decided upon their mighty thrones high in the heavens! Aphrodite herself created this fantastic match, now it's up to Eros to make sure my love realises what the slut does not.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile on Mt Olympus

"THAT FUCKING SLUT!!!!" All the Gods and Goddesses winced as the horror filled shrieked penetrated through the air; the usually melodic and enchanting voice of Aphrodite was raised in anger and disgust.

Ares, God of War sometimes known as Mars, ran as fast as his strong legs could carry him to his girlfriend. Even though the God would never admit it he was terrified of Aphrodite's rare but volcanic temper.

"Dearest" he began timidly as he found her glaring down the Lake of Sight, "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem? THE PROBLEM!!!!" Maybe he _should_ have brought Athena's helmet of invisibility. He would definitely need it unless she calmed down within the next few minutes! "AN EVIL BITCH IS SABOTAGING MY BRILLIANT PLAN!!!!"

"And, what plan might this be?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOWN WHICH PLAN THIS IS?!!!"

"In my defence: you have lots of plans."

"True." Yes! She's calmed down a little! In his mind, Ares was happy dancing. "I'm trying to get Darien and Serena together and some cow is trying to break them up so she can have him for herself!!!"

"So _that's_ the problem! Who are Serena and Darien by the way?"

"Remember those two star crossed people on the moon?" Ares nodded, they were one of her first cases and even though they died Aphrodite was still extremely happy they had declared their love for each other. "Serena and Darien are their reincarnations!"

"Really? No wonder you're so annoyed!"

"Yep! Now are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

**Serena POV**

"That was a good cake!!" I groan, I'm stuffed! And by the sound of it Darien is too!

"Yes it was! Where'd you get it?"

"The bakery that Lita works at, she's an amazing cook!" But I still have no idea why she's acting so cold to me, Mina was the same. What could I have done?

"What's wrong?" I can't believe I forgot how easily Darien can read me; he's close now, concern is written all over his face as well as confusion. He's probably wondering why he's feeling so worried about me, Endy used to tell me he couldn't help but want to protect me, Darien's probably feeling the same.

"Something's wrong with my friends, they've been acting weird to me all day."

"Weird how?"

"Well I saw Mina and called her but she ignored me, and when I bought the cake from Lita she didn't even look up! And she wouldn't say more than she needed to!"

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe they just had a bad day." He's probably right but… the hatred in Mina's eyes when she saw me…

"Cheer up! Insult me or something!" Awww he can tell I'm depressed!! That's so sweet!!

"Your head is shaped like a… pear!"

"There's the Serena I know and love!" He froze as the words left his mouth, maybe he does care about me! "I uh, I got to go… somewhere… that's not here!" He bolted out like I was chasing him with a pitchfork!

All in all, a very successful day.

* * *

JRK: I hope that's long enough and I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I apologise to my ever so brilliant readers but I think my writing style has altered!

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 7**

**Serena POV**

In the dark hours of midnight, the park was quiet. No screaming children demanding ice-cream, no food vendors shouting out their best prices, no dogs barking incessantly. A calm wind swept through the flowering cherry blossoms, blowing petals into the air. Two lovers, hands intertwined walked among the oak trees completely enraptured in each other.

Fuck! Why is it that everywhere I go there's happy couples? Are they trying to torture me? I can see into their evil little minds, _**Hahahaha!!! We're happy couples and we're in love! You're not HAHA!!! **_

Truly sickening! Why can't they go somewhere private to be all coupley?

As you may have gathered, I Serena Tsukino, am not a midnight person. Some wackos might say "Oh you're the Moon Princess isn't the sight of the moon supposed to give you magical powers?" well it doesn't. It just makes me think I should be sleeping now. Not in the damn park with the damn happy couples who obviously are not afraid of PDA, seriously people! No making out in the park!

Some people might wonder why I'm here even though I obviously wish I wasn't. Well that motherfucking Beryl has decided to set another monster in the mostly deserted park. Why? I have no freaking idea; I see not benefit to the plan!

I was having a wonderful dream when those damned mental bells woke me up. And those damned mental bells mean only one thing: there's going to be another monster thing so get your ass out of bed and go now!

And that is why I'm sitting in a bloody uncomfortable tree glaring at the evil couple making goo-goo eyes at each other. Being a super hero sucks. So far there has been no sign of any evil thing apart from the couple and I highly doubt the aliens have descended to torturing people with romance.

I wish I could go back to bed. My nice, warm, cosy bed… you know this tree isn't all that uncomfortable… no one will mind if I rest my eyes for a little while…

* * *

**Darien POV**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! Great. Sailor Moon has transformed. Stupid monster waking up people in the middle of the night. Fuck I'd better get going.

* * *

**No POV**

"That was a good idea Mercury to replicate the *youma signal." Rei complimented Amy.

"Well I thought it logical that Tuxedo Mask somehow senses this signal, and that must be why he always finds us and the youma." Ami answered cheerfully, Lita glanced at her watch which she'd put on after transforming.

"When do you think he'll arrive?"

"I don't know, he always arrives pretty late in the battle."

"Usually he just saves Sailor Moon's butt a few times then leaves once the youma is dusted."

"If she wasn't so useless she wouldn't NEED saving!!" Rei cried exasperatedly, "Which moron decided that the useless cry baby should be leader?!"

"It's probably all just a mask to hide behind until we found the moon princess."

"Wait-" Sailor Mars glanced around, "I think he's here…" Immediately she and the rest of the scouts began thoroughly searching for the masked superhero.

"Are you looking for me?" They all jumped as he seemed to materialise out of thin air, he smiled in amusement briefly before it turned into a frown. "Where's Sailor Moon?" Rei picked herself up from the ground where she'd fallen in shock.

"That's what we want to talk about. Mercury sent out a fake youma signal to bring you here so we could talk." Tuxedo Mask knew it wasn't the presence of youmas that woke him but he decided to remain silent for the time being, after all if he'd been awoken by Sailor Moon's transformation it probably meant she was nearby watching and waiting.

"Recently we discovered that Sailor Moon is actually an agent for the Negaverse, and she's just pretending to be our leader so she can kill the Moon Princess when we finally find her." Venus summarised bluntly, Darien was left reeling after this statement. He quickly composed himself and made his face go blank, careful not to let any emotion show.

"Do you have any proof?" He finally choked out, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Plenty. Our," Sailor Jupiter hesitated slightly, "advisor told us that there was no mention of a Sailor Moon in the past, and that originally Venus was supposed to lead us." Darien grimaced, the evidence was pointing against the clumsy blonde but how could someone so caring and nice be an agent of the Negaverse?

"Anyway we didn't just call you to tell you about our back stabbing ex leader." Rei began bravely, even though inside she was worried whether or not the mysterious caped hero believed them. "We want to form and alliance with you. After we officially kick Se- I mean Sailor Moon off the team we need someone to fill in. Are you with us?"

He seemed to consider this for a while, then nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

*For the purpose of this story, youmas (spelling?) send out a special sort of signal type thing once they enter this world from the Negaverse, this is how Serena (in this fic) always knows when there is monster about.

* * *

**No POV**

After that the meeting ended quite quickly, Rei and the other scouts quickly arranged to meet with Tuxedo Mask again later that week, Darien still wasn't sure what he had agreed to but there was one thing he was certain of: Sailor Moon was still here and still transformed.

He wandered around the park a few times before he realised she was probably hiding somewhere, maybe waiting for a non existent youma or perhaps reeling in shock over what her team mates thought of her. Darien quickly jumped into a tree when he heard voices nearby but was relieved to see it was nothing more that a clearly in love couple, walking hand in hand along the pathway.

Hearing a quiet snore behind him, he turned as much as he could and almost sighed in relief to see the sleeping superhero he was searching for. She had been right next to the clearing the scouts had lured him to but obviously she had fallen asleep before they he had arrived.

Frowning slightly, Darien brushed a few stray strands of hair that was covering her eyes; she seemed so familiar but there was something that stopped him from recognising her alter ego.

The feeling of finger on her cheek was enough to wake the sleepy Sailor Moon; she almost tumbled out of the tree upon discovering that it was none other than Tuxedo Mask sitting in the tree beside her. Luckily he caught her before she could fall and seriously injure herself.

"Tuxedo Mask." She breathed quietly, "What are you doing here? Did I sleep through the attack?!" Catching her flailing wrists he quickly calmed her.

"There was no youma, the signal had been replicated." He explained calmly but sadly knowing it was her friends who had created the ersatz (:D) signal to bring one of her allies to their side.

"So that's what wakes me up." She mused to herself. "I was beginning to wonder if I had some kind of sixth sense."

"What?" He hadn't quite heard her.

"Sorry, just talking to myself. What happened then if it wasn't a youma?" Her eyes were so innocently curious, Darien knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Your friends think you're working for the Negaverse." He murmured, "They wanted me to leave you and help them instead." The expression on her face was heartbreaking but he knew he had to go on. "They are going to kick you out as leader and replace you with either Venus or Mars."

"I- I have to go." She stuttered, lowering herself down from the tree. "I need to think this through."

"I understand." He acknowledged sadly, it couldn't be easy for her, and she could still have to face the other scouts later.

"Tuxedo Mask, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you really going to join them?" He thought about it a little more, and realised something he hadn't considered.

"Possibly, if only to stop them from hurting you. They seem convinced and its going to take a while to change their minds. But I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you… for everything."

"I'll always be here to protect you Sailor Moon."

* * *

AN: I have a bunch of new chapters after this that i'll update every saturday except for the Valentine's day Special 6 page long chapter which will be posted on Valentine's day (I.E on day late). I forgot to thank reviewers last chapter so I'll thank all of you in this chapter!

**Big thanks to**: TsukiyoTenshi, bakagirl123, Queen C 86, SerentiyMoonGodness, snoopykid, KageNoNeko, AliceElizabeth1, UsagiMoon, Fangirl12, scoliosisr2d2, HSMxGilmoreGirlsxDisneyxLover.

**Answers to:**

Umbrae Calamitas: My writing style has recently changed, I'm adding more points of view etc. I hope its slightly better now!

sexy fox 101: This story wouldn't make sense if he didn't, it is under 'Romance' for a reason ;D

: I am also very confused, I think it would be best if I stick to random number! Thanks very much for attempting to clear it up though!

Fire Dolphin: Oh my God, you actually read my mind!

Henna Ryans: The logic sort of works a bit like this: if Serena destroys youma and stuff the scouts trust her more which means when they find the princess Serena would have a better chance of killing her. Theoretically.

CharmedSerenity3: I agree but now its gotten to the point where they won't believe anything she says.

TsukiyoTenshi: You've given me a really good idea: if Aphrodite is the goddess of love and Mina is the scout of love… I'm fairly sure they'll be contacting each other soon… :D

CharmedSerenity3: (concerning different review) Oh yes they will, especially seen as they are her protectors and have so far done a lousy job!


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Rei seems slightly evil in this story/chapter and I want to explain, in this fic Rei is jealous of the attention Serena gets and now Rei has latched onto the idea of Serena not being perfect and is using the opportunity to take out all her frustration. She's deluding herself basically, it's a bit like in that play View From the Bridge (I think) by Arthur Miller when Eddie completely convinces himself that Rodolfo is evil. (sorry for the random mention, we're doing it in English)

Last Chapter: Upon feeling the presence of a youma in the park Serena went but didn't see anything. It turns out Amy had replicated the signal to draw Tuxedo Mask and tell him about Sailor Moon being a traitor. Later, Tux boy found Sailor Moon and told her what the scouts had said about her.

* * *

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 8**

**Serena POV**

It explains everything. Luna missing from my house, Mina and Lita ignoring me, having all the scouts treat me as less than dirt. Everything. How did it all go so wrong? In my mind I had imagined it to like this: Nephrite and Jedeite would find the memory loss cure, I'd administer it to Darien, he'd fall in love with me again, and with his support I would convince the scouts I was the Moon Princess and we'd vanquish the Negaverse. Where did it all go so horribly wrong?

I sit in the arcade at a new booth, the girls are sitting at the usual one and by the glares they were sending I'm obviously not welcome to join them. It's only a matter of time before they summon me to the temple to replace me with either Mina or Rei; who knows, maybe they'll get rid of me all together. Would I even try to stop them?

…Yes, I would. From the way Tuxedo Mask acted last night, it's clear some of the old feelings are emerging. I could see it in his eyes, his cold but caring, dark blue eyes.

"What's up Meatball head? Fail another test?" Oh fantastic. He's starting to have feelings again so he's lashing out.

"Go away." I say. "I don't want to deal with this right now." I don't look up, I'll crumble if I do, I just know it. One look into those eyes and I'll be putty, sobbing about all my problems. I can't be weak, not now, not ever and most definitely NOT in front of them! "Never let them see you cry." That's what mother always said. Especially when they're real tears.

"Hey." his voice is warmer than usual, almost caring. "Seriously what's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Don't look up Serena, look up and you're dead! He's silent, I hope he goes away.

"Well if you want to get rid of me I suggest you go sit somewhere else, this is my booth." Of course, I pick the one booth where he has his coffee every morning. Stupid caffeine addict. The booth even smells like him, which is probably why I came to sit here. Coffee and roses, I've always loved that combination.

"I-I'd better go then." Damnit Serena don't stutter!

"You don't have to."

"Well I will considering how desperate you are to get rid of me!" I snap, maybe it was all just in vain. Maybe he'll never remember. I storm out of the arcade, accidentally pushing past a confused looking Andrew. I think I'll go have a 'cry baby' moment. Somewhere no one will find me.

* * *

**Darien POV**

Okay, what the hell is up with meatball head today? First she looks close to tears and then she snaps at me! I'll never get women and their mood swings. I'd better go follow her and make sure she's okay, not that I care or anything. Its just… if she happens to fall and crack her head open and die because she couldn't see through being so upset I don't want it on my conscience… yeah lets go with that idea.

* * *

**Rei POV**

Who the hell does she think she's fooling? With that sweet and innocent act, she must have worked out we were on to her and her evil plan and is trying to convince us it's not true. Typical Negaslime tactics… wait- is Darien following her? Oh no, you are NOT getting him on your side blondie!

* * *

**No POV**

Serena didn't know how she did it but she did. She had managed to run all the way from the arcade to the secret rose garden in the underground tunnels. It baffled her as to how they could grow in such terrible conditions but somehow they remained there, alive and thriving, all year round.

She carefully plucked one separate from the rest and twirled it around her fingers, just like she'd watched her lover do it so often when they were together. Serena sat down on the floor, not caring about the dirt or bugs or the unknown liquid that was dripping onto her shoulder. She just sat there and cried. Not the loud wails she sometimes let out when something bad happened; she just cried sad, silent tears.

Loud clunky footsteps could be heard along the arrangement of rocks made to look like stairs and Darien curiously poked his head in. How had she discovered his garden? And more importantly why was she crying?

It didn't look like she had heard him come in although he'd made one hell of a racket coming down those damn stairs! They were rickety and one of them had almost acted like a sledge taking him all the way down.

Once he saw her sobbing on the ground he began to panic, he wasn't good with people who cried, he ESPECIALLY wasn't good at cheering up him nemesis. And so for lack of anything better to do he hugged her and let her cry her way through all her problems.

* * *

**Rei POV**

That bitch! That complete bitch! There was no doubt about it; she'd completely wrapped the trainee doctor around her finger. And if she got him to go out with her… who knows what she could convince him to do… I'll have to do something, for Darien's sake.

The timing is pretty good anyway, Valentine's Day is in a week, if I can woo him enough I'll reveal myself as Sailor Mars, leader of the Sailor Scouts and tell him about Serena and her deception! I'm killing two birds with one stone, I'm showing Darien that she can't be trusted and I'm finally going to get him to see me as more than just Meatball head's friend!

* * *

AN: Right, sorry, I tried to continue but I came out stupidly so I think I'll stop it right there!

General thanks to: KageNoNeko, SerentiyMoonGodness, Kirei Tsuki, scoliosisr2d2, bakagirl123,

Fangirl12

Answers to:

TsukiyoTenshi: Don't worry, TM is definitely on Sailor Moon's side!! He's trying out a double agent type thing with the scouts. I.E pretending to work for scouts but actually telling Serena what's going on.

CharmedSerenity3: Well its now reached the point where even if she does tell anyone like the scouts they'll just think its part of 'the plan' and if she tells TM she has to explain everything else to him. And you have to admit, "I'm your long lost ex fiancee from another planet" does sound a bit crazy.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: I like this chapter!

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 9**

**Serena POV**

I hate difficult decisions and this one takes the biscuit.

I'm not in detention, I'm not busy in any way but I haven't been notified. There's another youma attack in the mall but should I go?

If I go I'll have to explain how I knew there was an attack, I might be fired from leader position on the spot and I'll have to deal with scouts who hate me and think I'm evil. But… if I don't go I'm putting lives at risk, the scouts are bound to fire me at some time so why not after this youma? Aside from this if Zoisite or a crystal host youma is present the odds aren't in there favour, a normal youma they could probably destroy without me but with Zoisite there as well, lending it strength? They have no chance!

Oh fuck this I'm going.

* * *

**No POV**

Unfortunately for Serena it was a normal youma, not a crystal holder, just an energy sucking monster without Zoisite supervising. Luck definitely wasn't with Serena today, because in the 10mins it took for her to mentally argue and travel to the mall it was too late. The scouts had dusted it without her.

Serena watched from a corner, she shouldn't have come. She turned to leave as silently as possible, hoping none had seen her. However she found herself face to face with Sailor Mars.

"What are you doing here?" Rei snapped.

"I heard there was a youma and came to see if I could help."

"Well we didn't need your help." Lita said coldly, Mina and Amy stood nearby silently watching on. All four were angered by what they believed was a great betrayal.

"In fact, I don't think we'll ever need you." Rei commented, almost casually. The scene had been well rehearsed. "After all why would we need you? You don't contribute, you're not dedicated." The list went on; they were excuses more than reasons. The scouts had agreed that it would be best for the Negaverse not to know that they were on to them.

"The main fact is you are no longer leader, you are no longer a scout. And because of this you need to give us your communicator, the luna pen, *the moon wand and your locket." Serena's hand immediately went to her transformation locket, no way. She was not going to give them anything! But how could she get away? She made of show of searching her pockets for the pen and wand but her fingers came into contact with a small button on a key ring.

"What is taking so long?" Mars demanded. Serena pressed the button and suddenly she vanished.

* * *

*moon wand- what's it called again? I honestly can't remember! It might be moon wand but I'm not sure… damn I really need to watch series one again.

* * *

**Serena POV**

CRASH!!! … ow… Great, _now_ I remember why the teleportation device is only to be used in emergencies! Problems with landing haven't been sorted out yet. I pick myself up from the floor and carefully stretch myself out- OW, OW, OOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shit, I think I did something to my shoulder when I landed on this damn coffee table! Wait… where exactly am I?

I look around the apartment I somehow teleported myself to, it didn't look familiar. Blank walls, dark wooden furniture, not a piece of art or picture in sight. How very odd, the teleport Nephrite and Jedeite had invented was supposed to take me somewhere safe; I had assumed they meant either my house or theirs. But I was certain I had never seen this place before. It was completely unfamiliar and in my experience something unfamiliar isn't usually safe. I hope this is an exception to that rule.

Gingerly clutching my injured arm, I hobbled around searching for a phone, the guys could probably trace the call and pick me up… assuming they weren't still at college. If you ask me the time they spend in college learning about mechanics and stuff could be better used- wait were those footsteps? Oh shit someone's coming!

I turn to try and get away but my foot catches on the wrong and BAM!! I cry out in pain as I land on my hurt arm.

"S-Sailor Moon?!" No… I can't have landed here?

* * *

**With the Scouts**

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!" Rei shrieked, they all stood flabbergasted staring at the spot Serena had just been standing a few seconds ago.

"She just… disappeared!" Mercury said shocked, "That's impossible!" Mina had gone very pale, she seemed to have reached a conclusion as to the mysterious disappearance of their ex leader.

"It's the Negaverse! They must have teleported her or something to stop us from getting the wand!" Lita shook her head disappointedly.

"There's just no end to her betrayal."

* * *

**No POV**

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" Darien shouted reeling back in the shock of seeing a superhero in his living room. Had Sailor Moon found out about him being Tuxedo Mask? Oh no! She must think him some kind of pervert, a nineteen year old constantly saving someone who couldn't be older than fifteen!

Serena stared at Darien, so _that's_ why she landed here! She was _so_ going to kill Nephrite and Jedeite, they had probably _planned_ this! They were dead meat when she found them! Realising she had been staring at him without answer she quickly zoned back into reality.

"I'm sorry; it was an accident coming here." Hurriedly, she tried to get up but accidentally leaned on her arm, Serena suddenly hissed in pain. This seemed to knock Darien out of his shock induced stupor.

"You're hurt." He stated feeling dumb about pointing out the obvious, "Let me help." He gave her a hand up and half carried her to a chair.

Darien examined her shoulder sometimes eliciting a sharp hiss or a muttered curse word from the blonde superhero. "It's definitely dislocated" he told her, "I can fix it though." She nodded, silently giving him her permission. Darien took a deep breath, he had a bad feeling he was going to regret this, and sharply yanked on her arm.

The pain ended quickly but it was agonising, Serena thought down a scream happily settling for an extremely loud: "FUCK!"

Darien gave her a sad smile, he had never liked seeing Sailor Moon in pain, and it had always hurt him deeply to watch her suffer. Almost like a stab to the heart, yet he did not know why her pain affected him so much. He put her arm in a sling and sternly told her to take it easy for a few days.

As she headed to the door, Serena paused and said quietly "Thank you." to the now faintly blushing Darien.

* * *

AN: Three pages seems to be my limit per chapter. Weird. Anyways sorry it's a day late I was out yesterday and mum had turned the internet off… :( Reviewers!!! :D

General Thanks to: LucyMoon1992, CharmedSerenity3, scoliosisr2d2, Kirei Tsuki, Kiri no Kandy, SerentiyMoonGodness, Faye Cullen-Fraser, Mevneriel.

Answers to:

snoopykid: I haven't decided when or how Darien is going to remember his past life but he's going to work out who the sailor scouts are first. Mainly after Rei reveals herself. But she isn't going to do that for a few chapters.

Fangirl12: I'm working on chapter 13 I think, and Serena does get pretty pissed off not enough to go Moon Princess on them but her power does increase enough to be noticeable, Rei has slightly gone insane and it doesn't improve unfortunately.

TsukiyoTenshi: The Archive (in this story) is basically all the scouts have for information about the Silver Millennium, and they don't have anything that can contradict that information because the Moon Princess wasn't a scout back then otherwise it would have said so. Also Rei is really jealous of Serena: everyone likes her, she gets attention from Darien, she's the leader, she has the moon wand etc so Rei has latched onto the hope that Serena isn't as brilliant and perfect as she portrays herself to be Rei has deluded herself into thinking it's the truth.

inufan155687: On what I have worked on so far, Jedeite does become fairly important mainly because its his ex who's gone psycho. I think Chapter 12-13 is where he starts becoming more of a part of the story.

nxkris: The outers are probably (I haven't decided yet how they are going to arrive) going to be a part of the story, probably not Hotaru though. Amara, Michelle and Trista are most likely to be a part.


	11. Chapter 10

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 10**

**Darien POV**

Okay, mission review:

Location: Clearing in woods by the park

Time: 11:00PM

To Do List: 

1)Go to the scout meeting Sailor Mars invited me to.

2)Find out who is the mind behind the accusations against Sailor Moon.

3)Attempt to change their minds about Sailor Moon without causing suspicion.

4)DO NOT AGREE TO ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES SAILOR MOON!!

5)Find a way of contacting Sailor Moon and tell her what is going on.

6)Go shopping at the 24hour supermarket, I've run out of tinned soup.

7)For the love of God, DON'T FORGET TO DETRANSFORM BEFORE HEADING TO SUPERMARKET, don't want a repetition of last week… *cringe*

8)Dream about repetitive Moon Princess and attempt (fail) at getting her to be less vague.

Alrighty, I'm ready to go!

* * *

**No POV**

"Finally!" Sailor Mars muttered annoyed as the masked figure came into view, "Why on earth is he always so late!"

"Sorry I'm late… I was stopping an old lady from being mugged." Tuxedo Mask lied sheepishly, he had been so engrossed in writing his To Do List he lost track of time but it would have been too embarrassing to actually mention that so he stuck to lying. Lying was always the easier option.

"Oh, that's fine we didn't notice anyway." Rei said dreamily, Sailor Mercury noticed her friend's sudden lack of anything useful to say quickly intervened.

"Mars, why don't you tell him what happened today?"

"What? Oh yeah, that." Rei cleared her throat and assumed an authoritive voice, "Everything we believed about Sailor Moon was proven true today when she was summoned by the Negaverse whilst we tried to take back the Moon Wand."

"They used some kind of teleportation device so we had no time to stop her." Mina hurriedly butted in to add the extra detail.

"Exactly." Rei paused to glare at Sailor Venus for interrupting, "Only the Negaverse could have created such a device and the timing was very suspicious, obviously they did not want us to get our hands on the Moon Wand."

"What time did Sailor Moon disappear?" If Darien's theory was correct, Sailor Moon would have teleported away from the scouts and into his apartment… but why _his_ apartment? That part made no sense.

"Mid afternoon, about 3ish I think." So his theory was right, perhaps it was the connection they shared that teleported her to him but there was another question that needed answering: if she wasn't working for the Negaverse, how would she get a hold of teleportation device? He would have to ask her when he got back.

"Why did you want to know?" Mercury asked suspiciously, although her fellow scouts might be easier to convince she wanted to make sure he was on their side, after all hadn't he been their sort-of enemy throughout the search for the rainbow crystals? Darien hesitated before answering.

"I heard a rumour that Sailor Moon appeared in some random guy's apartment around three o'clock." Perhaps the knowledge that she hadn't landed in the Negaverse could convince them that she wasn't working for them. Rei went pale, she just had an awful idea.

"A guy around your age?" She squeaked out, Tuxedo Mask couldn't be older that nineteen so if she was right… Serena's betrayal was worse than they had originally thought.

"Yeah."

"Oh no! Its just as I thought, Zoisite must have an apartment somewhere in the city, AND SHE WENT THERE TO TELL HIM OUR IDENTITIES!!!!!!!!!!" Dear lord, Darien thought to himself, are they all this paranoid?!

"No, it wasn't him, I've seen him around college and I'd have recognised if he was Zoisite." He tried to assure the hysterical scout, but he only seemed to make it worse.

"THE GENERALS USE GLAMOURS!!!" She shouted, as the 'facts' began to pile up the rest of the scouts (except for Amy who had a little more sense) began to freak out. Realising that saying anything else on the subject would probably make matters worse; Darien decided to shut up for once.

* * *

**10 minutes of freaking out later**

"Okay, now that we've all calmed down, I have a favour to ask you Tuxedo Mask"

"What?"

"Sailor Moon has a crush on you, so you're the best to ask this of. We need you to get the Moon Wand, Luna pen and Communicator from her."

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Darien's mind had gone blank after 'Sailor Moon has a crush on you'. Dutifully Rei repeated the task they had assigned him.

"I'm not sure I can do that." Darien said hoping they'd give up on the idiotic plan.

"Sure you'll be able to do it, but watch out-" Rei's tone went grave, "she might try to use Negaverse magic to seduce you, but don't forget: you _must _get the wand from her. We need it to heal the crystal holders."

"I'll try but I can't promise I'll succeed." Darien lied, he wouldn't even attempt it.

"Thank you very much Tuxedo Mask, you have no idea how much your help means to us."

* * *

**In Dreamland- Darien POV**

As usual the place in my dreams was foggy, but instead of seeing the Princess's calm and still shadow I could see, what appeared to be, a very angry looking Princess's shadow. Complete with annoyed crossed arms and impatiently tapping foot. I could also hear her muttering to herself, just loud enough for me to hear:

"Where the _hell_ is he?! It's two o'clock in the morning! Who the hell stays up past two o'clock in the morning?!" I stared in shock, I had thought the Princess had been some sort of recorded message on repeat but she was a living, breathing, pissed off, repetitive woman! Grinning, I cleared my throat loudly to get her attention.

"Oh crap." She said, "Have you found the Imperium Silver Crystal yet?" I didn't fail to notice how as soon as she knew I was here she went straight back to vague princess.

"No."

"Then may I suggest you find it quickly." She then added as an afterthought, "I would also advise you to go to sleep at a more reasonable hour."

"You can cut the crap princess." I said smugly, "I heard you cursing when I first arrived."

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING TO SLEEP AT TWO IN THE MORNING?!! _SOME_ PEOPLE NEED TO SLEEP AS WELL!!!!!!!"

"Aren't you asleep?"

"No. I've been awake all night so I can tell you to find the crystal." She did this every night? Waited until I fell asleep _every_ night? Wow! That really is dedication!

"Maybe I could find it if you were a _little_ more specific." I hint. "Of and by the way, you wouldn't happen to know if Sailor Moon was actually around in your past life." She seemed to hesitate.

"She was around, she just wasn't a scout. Sailor Moon was a close friend of mine."

"So the scouts have it all wrong about her then."

"Definitely, I would trust Sailor Moon with my life." She giggles, as if she's laughing at an inside joke. "Oh and as to the issue of my being more specific, get all the crystals in one place, then guard them with your life until I can get to you."

"I have another question." Please answer, please answer!!!

"Shoot."

"Why me? What am I to you?" Please answer, please answer!!! But I can see the dream world begin to dissipate as she lets go of the connection.

"I'm sorry." She answers just before the dream ends.

* * *

AN: OH YEAH FOUR PAGES!!!!!!! Well… three and a bit. Next week: V day special :D REVIEWERS!! (we've reached 100 reviews now :D)

Thanks to: nxkris, bakagirl123, Skipper1608, CharmedSerenity3, BeeDiddy, scoliosisr2d2, Faye Cullen-Fraser, Kirei Tsuki, SerentiyMoonGodness, StarryNight101, TwilighterRose.

Answers to:

Nishi-shi: I thought the moon sceptre was the red thingy, I'm talking about the crescent-moon-on-a-stick thingy... Have I already said this? I can't remember.

Fangirl12: I'm not entirely sure if I've decided yet (so this might not happen) but the outer scouts are going to intervene and eventually the inners will put two and two together and finally get four.

flowerypetal: It does make sense! However some people do tend to... overreact when certain things are incorrect.

Mevneriel: I never liked her either, hopefully she'll calm down ... ... hmm... I've just had an idea...

TsukiyoTenshi: I might have said this before as well, scouts have super amazing healing powers so her arm will be fine, I don't think I've mentioned that in the story though but I might at some point. Thanks for the reminder!


	12. Valentine's Day!

AN: Valentine's day special everyone! Enjoy, its SIX PAGES LONG!!! Be warned: Darien has a mental breakdown!!!!

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 11**

**Alice Browne POV**

Finally, it has arrived! Valentines day, the day I've been waiting for all month! I remember when my preparations began in January, and it seemed as if that blonde brat would ruin everything, by sinking her claws into my future husband!

But enough talk, she can't ruin this; not after all the hard work I have put in to this project, there is no way anyone can stop me from getting what I want!

Now I just need to wait, until Darien leaves his apartment to go to the arcade like he does every morning, and I highly doubt that this day will be the exception…

* * *

**Darien POV**

Today is the day I have been dreading all month, every year on this day something terrible happens to me! Last year I was mobbed by a bunch of screaming girls, who for some reason believed I was a famous celebrity, who had come to Tokyo to find a Valentine's day date. Why they thought this I have no idea. But compared to the year when my date turned out to be a transvestite, last year was a breeze!

I can only dread to think what might happen this year; on the one hand I could hide in my apartment all day, however Andrew would probably drag me out at some point; but on the other hand I could hang out in the arcade, in disguise, and pray that no one recognize me!

I only hope, that the people in the arcade choose today to the blind!

* * *

**Alice Browne POV**

Hmm… A stranger just walked out of Darien's apartment building; after spying on this building for several months I thought that I could recognize all the tenants, but I don't think I've ever this one before… He's awfully handsome, but nothing compared to Darien!

(this is an example, an extremely stupid person!)

* * *

**Serena POV**

"Soooo Serena, get any letters this morning?" nudge nudge, wink wink! What the hell…? What is Molly talking about?

"I don't know, I set off from home before checking the letter box."

"Do you think you've got any?" nudge nudge, wink wink. Why does she keep doing that?

"Why should I?" Have I missed something important? Molly looks at me in shock.

"Surely you haven't forgotten what day it is?" I don't think so; it's not Christmas, it's not new year, definitely not my birthday, it's not Easter… I remember checking my calendar this morning, I think today is the 14th of July…

"Oh my god, it's not **your** birthday, is it?"

* * *

**An hour later –no POV**

Andrew stared at the mysterious newcomer for the 1000th time. He looked oddly familiar, however the blond moustache looked very strange on the man with the brown hair… Funnily enough, the brown hair didn't look real either… Something funny was going on…

The door opened with a sharp bang, as Serena ran in full speed. She plonked herself down at the nearest booth, coincidentally the booth of the strangely dressed man. She gave him a quick look, before yanking out today's homework.

"Hi Darien." She said nonchalantly, "Why do you look so funny?" She looked at him a little closer, "Is that a fake moustache?" Darien pulled off the fake moustache and wig whilst looking annoyed.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Darien!!!?" Andrew said shocked, it had been him all this time?

"Why were you in disguise?" Serena asked.

"It's not important…" in truth, Darien was embarrassed that he had been caught red handed, and he definitely wasn't going to admit that he was scared of Valentine's day! Serena rolled her eyes at his evasiveness and turned to speak to Andrew.

"Andrew you'll never guess what stupid thing I did today!" She slapped her forehead, in annoyance at herself.

"I'm sure it wasn't that stupid, but go on."

"I knew what day it was, but for some reason I forgot it was Valentine's Day! How stupid is that?" Serena banged her head on the table in frustration.

"It's not worse than the time I forgot my brother's birthday, did you get anything today?"

"I haven't checked my letterbox yet, but I did get a few flowers, I think Melvin gave me one." Darien had a sudden urge to kill the boy called Malvern, slowly and painfully, however he did not know what inspired to this sudden homicidal thought. "It would have been sweet, but he gave them to every other girl in the class." This comforted Darien's somewhat.

* * *

**Alice Browne POV**

After a while, I checked Darien's apartment to see if he was still there: he wasn't. I don't know how he got past me, but he must have used a different exit. Using a lock pick, I broke into his apartment; quickly checking around to make sure he wasn't still here; I brought my bag in.

Hopefully, he would be away whilst I sorted out the arrangements. Hurriedly I put around the decorations I had recently bought. Once that was finished; I took off my coat, hung it up and headed to the bedroom. Now all I had to do, was wait.

* * *

**Back in the Arcade**

"I," Darien announced, "_hate_ Valentine's Day!" Serena stared at him, bemused.

"How can you hate Valentine's Day?"

"Every year, something bad happens to him." Andrew explained, "A couple of years back, he asked out a transvestite!" Serena faked incomprehension. "A man dressed as a woman."

"Ah right, I didn't know Darien was gay!"

"I'M NOT!!!" Darien cried in exasperation, "He was wearing a lot of makeup!" Serena patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Of _**course**_ he was!" Serena couldn't stop the giggle that escaped in that moment, revenge was sweet and she was most definitely enjoying it! Darien glared at her and crossed his arms defensively.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Serena pretended to consider this.

"No, I don't believe I have!"

"What about your friends?" At this her face fell slightly.

"They're not talking to me."

"Why not?" Andrew butted in curiously. Serena hesitated before speaking.

"They think I copied off Amy's maths test, they tried to get me to admit to it, but I won't because I didn't do it."

"Why do they think that you cheated?"

"Because I got 84%." It wasn't a complete lie; two weeks ago she did do a maths test and did get that result. The only difference was the scouts didn't accuse her out loud.

"Wow." Darien said sincerely, "you've come a long way from the 30 you threw at me!" He joked. Serena punched him on the shoulder and he winced, she definitely was stronger than she looked!

* * *

After a brief discussion, there arose a slight problem: the arcade did not serve food. And Serena was very hungry; coincidentally Darien was also very hungry. Because of this, they decided to find somewhere to eat together, mainly because neither of them wanted to be alone in a café full of couples. Or so they claimed.

The café was, as they had thought, filled with loved up couples. Upon catching sight of Lita and her new boyfriend, Serena discretely directed herself and Darien to booth as far away and as out of sight of her ex friend as possible. A waitress came soon after to get their orders, Serena was rather annoyed at the flirtatious comments the waitress had been directing at Darien, completely ignoring Serena in the process. This led to Serena snapping at the waitress that she was thirsty just to get the bitch to go away. The woman's anger was very clearly shown when she 'accidentally' spilt Serena's coke down her front, the apology said through grinning lips.

"I am _not_ tipping her!" Serena said furiously once the bitch had left.

"What's the matter Meatball Head? Jealous?" Darien said with a grin, he had not missed how Serena's eyes had narrowed as soon as the waitress had arrived. She gave a very unladylike snort before saying:

"In your dreams jerk! I'm just sick of her pretending I'm invisible. "

"I highly doubt anyone could think you were invisible with that hairstyle!" Darien mocked jokingly.

"THIS!" She shouted, dramatically pointing at the two buns on the top of her head, "IS A VERY FAMOUS HAIRSTYLE!"

"How come I've never seen it before then?"

"Because… Because… I hate you." Serena hated to admit defeat but she would definitely start this argument again when Darien got his memories back.

"Of course you do. Anyway, why are you eating out today? Aren't you having a family meal when you get home?" Darien asked curiously.

"My Dad gave me some money, which means he's taking my mum out to a restaurant tonight." Serena explained, digging into a plate of noodles which a different waitress (thank God) had brought.

For about half an hour they continued to eat and talk until half past six, when Serena said she had to go home.

"I'll walk with you," Darien offered, "My apartment is close by and it's on the same route."

* * *

**In Front of the Apartment Building**

"I'll see you tomorrow Serena!" Darien called as he entered the building; whilst they had talked he had discovered she wasn't as much of an airhead as he had originally thought when they had first met. In fact she was very interesting to talk to, he'd never noticed before because they'd always been arguing and she wasn't all that coherent when screaming abuse at innocent college guys.

Musing over his relationship with the blonde he put his key into the door and unlocked it… but it wasn't locked…

* * *

**Darien POV**

Why isn't my door locked?! I locked it this morning! I KNOW I LOCKED IT THIS MORNING!!!! Okay Darien, focus, you are a crime fighting superhero. There is nothing, no burglar, no murderer that you can't handle!

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. !!!!! It looked like something out of a fairy tale book, PINK EVERYWHERE!!!!!! Utterly vile and repulsive, but I knew that I would have to continue this horror story until its final, bloody conclusion.

My fears were no longer centred around thieves and murderers, there was something far more terrifying than either of these fiends. I only hope that my theory is incorrect.

I hear disgusting mushy music from my bedroom. Oh God, I was right… I _am _going to be raped!!!! I force myself to take a few steps forwards and quickly peek through the open door of my room…

I run as fast as my legs can carry me out of there.

* * *

**No POV**

"Serena, wait up!" Darien raced after her looking a little green. Turning around she dramatically gasped.

"Oh my God! You actually learned how to say my name!" Seeing his current state of illness, she was worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's a naked woman in my bedroom." Darien blurted out, turning a few shades greener. "And I don't know who it is!" Serena looked annoyed.

"Darien, it's your own fault for having a one night stand, and didn't you even have the decency to find out her name?!" Perhaps he wasn't the man she thought he was… she must have made a mistake when she thought he was her reincarnated fiancée.

"No Serena, she isn't a one night stand!" He looked exasperated, "She wasn't there last night, she _definitely _wasn't there this morning and I don't know who she is!" He looked utterly terrified, Serena only wished they still had the mental bond so she could know what was going on behind those deep blue eyes…

* * *

**Darien POV**

SOMEONE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME!!!! HOLY SHIT!! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED I'M SO YOUNG!!!!!!!!!!! WHY COULDN'T I BE RAPED BY SAILOR MOON?! AT LEAST THEN IT WOULD BE PLEASANT!!!! No! Bad Darien! Stop having disgusting thoughts about a minor you vile pervert!

OH MY GOD THE RAPIST IS STILL IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**No POV**

"Okay Darien." Serena said soothingly grabbing hold of his shoulders. "I'm going to take you to Andrew, but you need to calm down. Okay?" Through the panic attack he was having, he somehow managed to nod.

She led him to Andrew's apartment repeatedly murmuring "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine…" Serena almost felt sorry for the bitch in Darien's apartment; because when Sailor Moon turned up at the apartment where the man-stealing-slut lurked it was not going to be pretty…

* * *

AN: I don't know if that was good to read but it sure was fun to write!! No there isn't going to be a crazy "get away from my fiancée" fight however there are going to be some after effect… namely Alice turning up to college with a broken arm and leg… Happy Valentine's Day!! Reviewers!!!

Thanks to: CharmedSerenity3, Faye Cullen-Fraser, scoliosisr2d2, SerentiyMoonGodness, PureAngelEyes, Kirei Tsuki, nxkris, Fangirl12, TsukiyoTenshi, BeeDiddy, joycechiba, LadyArcana81

BIG Thanks to the people who told me about the crescent moon wand name: SelenityHyperion, inufan155687,

Answers to:

Favrite of Chaos : Unfortunately with the Rei situation it gets worse before it gets better.

StarryNight101: When Chapter 13 comes along (if I don't change it that is) she gets SUPER mad!!

torquoisepeanutbutter: You're doing cold war? I'm still stuck on WW2. :P

.. : Zoisite is next to be blasted by crescent moon wand thingy.


	13. Chapter 12

Last Chapter: Valentine's Day, Darien and Serena's relationship improved, we found out the identity of the Unknown POV from a few chapters back, Darien assumed Alice had been there to rape him (silly idiot!) and Serena helped him to get to Andrew's house to stay overnight. P.S Thank you Favrite of Chaos for pointing out that in Japan they don't have Valentine's Day, I might rectify the chapter when the story is finished and I go over everything.

* * *

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 12**

**No POV**

Darien almost dreaded his return to the apartment, but he knew that whoever-she-was must have left by now… unless she had already moved in… Walking into the building, he headed over to the lobby desk to collect his mail: a couple of pink envelopes and a small folded up sheet with his name written in loopy handwriting.

"A pretty girl was here." The doorman said to him when he gave him the note, "She'd come down from your apartment and asked me to give you this."

As he entered the empty elevator, he opened the note cautiously, believing it might be from him admirer from last night.

_Dear Darien_

_I came by last night to thank you again for helping me with my wounds the other day. However I was astonished to find a naked woman rooting around your underwear drawer, I checked with a few of my sources and found out that she was Alice Greene and most definitely wasn't in a relationship with you! I took the liberty of showing her the way out; 'accidentally' fracturing her arm and leg in the process. Oops!_

_Anyway I cleared up the mess, there was an awful lot of confetti around the place, and I believe we are now even Mr Shields! (sorry I couldn't help but see your Driver's License)_

_Thanks again for the help!_

_S.M_

Darien was now fairly certain he was in love with Sailor Moon.

* * *

**In the Arcade**

"Thank God that's over with." Serena yawned, "Worst Valentine's Day of my life." Best actually, she'd spent a few hours with Darien without insulting/being insulted, but no way in hell was she going to admit that to Andrew!

"Can't have been worse than Darien's day," Andrew replied unsympathetically, absently cleaning a glass, "All night he kept shouting 'No!! Please don't rape me! I'm too young to be raped!!!'"

"Poor guy."

"Yep, but Alice Greene must have had a bad day too, she didn't come to college this morning but I saw her limping back from the doctors wearing an arm and leg cast!" Serena hid her grin, the nasty bitch had deserved it.

* * *

**Scout Meeting**

Rei glared at the evil card as she waited impatiently for the rest of the scouts to arrive. Thousands of questions buzzed relentlessly around her head, who? What? Why? She knew that Serena must be related to this problem somehow, but it still seemed so impossible unless the ex leader was playing some kind of cruel sadistic joke.

"Hey Rei what's so important?" Amy was the first to arrive, without answering Rei shoved the letter at her, before resuming her impatient pacing. All the colour drained from Sailor Mercury's face as she finished reading the letter. "Oh my." She murmured flabbergasted, "H-How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but _**she **_must be involved somehow."

"You don't know that Rei." Amy still wasn't entirely convinced of where Serena's loyalties were placed, the incident after the youma attack hadn't worked in her favour but the facts simply did not add up. No one was that good of an actor, and Serena's kindness had seemed genuine at the time.

"We're here!!" Mina and Lita had arrived at the same time holding onto their sides as they gasped for breath. "Sorry we're late." Amy handed the letter to Mina, who read it out loud.

"My dearest Mars; it has been far too long since I last saw your beautiful face. This day I have seen so many loved up couples that I felt compelled to write you this letter declaring my undying devotion to you. My love for you is so deep, I cannot help but think of you everyday. I know that when you read this letter you'll probably laugh at how foolish I sound, but I assure you I have never been more sincere. I love you. Forever yours, Jedeite."

* * *

**The Generals' s House**

The place looked as if it had been ransacked, the contents of every drawer had been haphazardly tossed around and objects still continued to fly around randomly as a frantic Jedeite searched for something.

It was this ugly scene that Nephrite walked into, dodging a flying toaster he calmly asked, "What are you doing?"

"THE LETTER!!" Jedeite shrieked hysterically, "IT'S GONE!!!"

"What letter?" He took deep rapid breaths in a failed attempt to calm down.

"Yesterday I wrote a letter and put it on my desk, I checked this morning AND IT WAS GONE!!!"

"Oh that letter, I saw the envelope and posted it for you."

"WHAT?!" Jedeite frantically waved his arms about, "It was one of those letters you write that you never send! The ones you see people writing on TV where they're insulting their bosses to try and relieve themselves of stress!"

"So… I wasn't supposed to send it?"

"You idiot! I was declaring my love to Rei and NOW SHE KNOWS I'M ALIVE!!!!"

"…shit."

* * *

**In The Arcade**

Darien walked in to find Meatball Head sitting in his booth once again, but since the dramatic improvement of their relationship yesterday he didn't mind so much, and plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Black Coffee," He said to Andrew, "Make it a strong one please."

"Tough day?" Serena enquired politely, sipping at her vanilla milkshake.

"Not particularly, just got a bit of a problem I'm not sure how to deal with." Absently his hand went into his pocket where the slightly crumpled pink letter he had picked up this morning currently resided. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How do you tell a girl that you don't like her?" Oh no! Serena thought anxiously, he knows I like him!!! And he doesn't like me back!!

"I'm not really an expert on the subject but… why do you ask?" Was it just her or did her voice turn squeaky at the end of the sentence?

"Your friend Rei sent me a Valentine's Day card." He said uncomfortably, "But I don't like her in a romantic way."

"Ex friend." Serena murmured absently, so Rei had actually done what she said she was going to do. "Be gentle about it when you tell her, I'd suggest you tell her you like someone else. That way you have a decent reason and it doesn't sound as blunt as 'I don't like you'."

"Good idea." Darien mentally noted her advice not noticing her stiffen in surprise, what on earth was Jedeite doing here?

"Serena I really need to talk to you." Unfortunately for Serena, Rei had chosen this moment to walk into the arcade. And she did _**not**_ look happy!

* * *

Cliff-hanger! :D !! Reviewers! BTW guys, I've run out of chapters depending on how much inspiration I have the gaps between updates are going to get bigger. Sorry! On the bright side something will happen next chapter!

Thanks to: CharmedSerenity3,flowerypetal,SerentiyMoonGodness,nannaF,TsukiyoTenshi,loveinthebattlefield,Lindsay Love, Kirei Tsuki, Andysteve1311, honeylove90.

Answers to:

LadyArcana81: My secret? Insane parents, my gran dropped me on my head when I was a child and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar.

StarryNight101: Angry moon princess next chapter, I promise!

Fangirl12: Alice is mental stalker/lunatic, the Unknown POV from a few chapters back.

scoliosisr2d2: Alice was the unknown POV from a few chapters back, the one spying on Darien and Serena eating cake. When Venus had her mental breakdown.

BeeDiddy: Zoisite isn't exactly going to get blasted, he'll be healed… by a blast!

Nxkris: Sorry, tis Alice. Rei does go psycho next chapter though!

Puella Pulchra: Latin name… puella= girl, pulchra= beautiful I think… am I right?


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Day late, sorry!

**I Wish They Could See Past the Mask**

**Chapter 13**

**Serena POV**

It happened very quickly: Rei took a year a good long look at Jedeite; all the idiot was able to do was stare at her open-mouthed, practically drooling. She ran into the toilets and the next thing I knew Sailor Mars was shooting fire balls at her ex-boyfriend!

Normally, the sight of a sailor scouts would cause everyone to stare in awe and often some would beg for an autograph! However the sight of a furious sailor scouts shooting fire only inspired adrenaline and soon everyone was screaming and running out of the doors. Andrew probably wouldn't be pleased when he found out: losing business then paying for repairs. Not good at all.

Agile and fast, Jed was able to dodge or deflect most of Mars's attacks but he wouldn't fight back in case he accidentally hurt her. Following Rei's example I snuck into the toilets and transformed. After all, I'm not much use fighting in civilian form. Running back out I confronted Mars.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I screeched.

"Stopping him from hurting innocent people." She spat in Jed's direction simultaneously launching a scorching hot tongue of flame.

"By hurting innocent people yourself? You almost burnt several of them!" I knew the truth had hit her hard when I saw her glance guiltily at the few people cowering behind the counter some nursing burnt limbs and sobbing openly at the pain. However, Rei had other things on her mind distracting her from the chaos she had caused.

"You saved him!" she accused furiously, "the Negaverse scum tried to kill us so many times and you _**let him live**_!"

"He was brainwashed." I feebly protested; Jedeite looked between the two of us, momentarily relieved at the brief ceasefire.

"Save it for someone who'll believe it Negatrash, we know about you! How long have you been working for Beryl? How long have you been betraying us?"

"I'm not working for Beryl, Rei, I would never!"

"Then why don't you look surprised at my accusation?" Mars was so angry that subconsciously her power had been accumulating until it was released in a giant fireball! A giant fireball which was heading straight for me.

I was too surprised at actually being attacked by her, finally confirming how she felt about me that I couldn't do anything but stand there, staring in shock at something that had the power to burn me to a crisp!

Without any warning I was roughly thrown to the side, out of harms (?)way. The impact with the cold floor hurt but less than a blazing inferno I believe. I looked up at the person who had reacted when I hadn't; the grinning but worried looking face of Darien Shields stared back.

"You owe me again." He murmured quietly so no one else would hear.

"Again? We really have to stop bumping into each other!" I joked, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with the out of control pyromaniac." He nodded and released his grip on my waist, I didn't have to look to know he was going to help the injured people by the counter. He was a trainee doctor after all; I would have been surprised if he hadn't!

But now, I had a problem to take care of. I banished all thoughts of Darien and turned to the half crazed looking scout.

* * *

**Darien POV**

Sailor Moon marched towards Sailor Mars with a look of determination on her pretty face. Earlier on, I could have sworn I heard Moon call Mars "Rei" but that doesn't make sense because the only person around her called Rei … came in here then disappeared… right before Mars appeared… But that would mean that one of her friends is Sailor Moon… and Serena disappeared… right before Moon turned up… and Serena's fighting with her friends… so is Sailor Moon…

Oh my God. Serena is Sailor Moon.

And I 'accidentally' looked up her skirt when we were last fighting youma… shit…

* * *

**No POV**

Sailor Moon's expression grew neutral as she advanced towards Rei, but on the inside all the built up anger and frustration was starting to mesh together elevating her fury. She was so sick of it; all the lies, all the lack of trust, all the betrayal. As her temper rose so did a strange feeling in her gut, a numbing coldness that crept up, chilling her insides and radiating outwards. The angrier she was the colder it became until it felt like she was completely frozen all the way through.

Sailor Mars, despite her earlier confidence was beginning to draw back, Serena's bright blue eyes had dimmed and clouded over. Giving her the appearance of a possessed woman. Most likely Rei was going to think Beryl had taken over the body of 'her servant' but at that moment Serena did not give a damn!

Thousands of voices were pounding in her head, screaming for vengeance, retribution, anything that could satisfy the bloodlust. Serena was no longer in control of her own body, it was like she was watching herself from the view of a third person. She raised her hands to the sky, somehow through the fog that clouded her mind Serena could tell she was raising her hands to the moon; quietly she began to chant in an old, forgotten tongue. With a sharp pang of homesickness Serena recognised it: Lunarian, the language of the moon people before the destruction of her home.

_**Selene, goddess and protector of the moon**_

_**Please lend me the strength to fight the one who questions your heir.**_

Then there was something that could only be described as a presence, some foreign entity, entered her mind and calmed the bloodthirsty voices that had pounded against her skull. Serena didn't know who or what the presence was, all she knew was that it was powerful. The power surged through her amplifying the cold; only now the cold was not painful, in fact it was oddly pleasant. It filled every cell of her body and once Serena was saturated with power it blasted out!

The power touched everyone in the room, both friend and foe, but its touch was different to all those it affected. Darien and Jedeite felt nothing, the injured felt a warm caress healing their injuries leaving nothing behind. But for Rei, the power raged and choked her in continuous waves of agony, it left no physical mark behind but it drained her mentally, leaving her so weak she collapsed to the ground.

Once satisfied that revenge had been taken the presence drew back all the energy at once with enough force to make Serena stumble slightly and lose balance, an arm shot out beside her catching her and putting her upright again. She glanced thankfully at Darien and noticed with relief that both the presence and the power were gone. She was in control of her own body again.

* * *

**At Home- No POV**

Serena sat on her bed with a sigh, that thing that had been in her head had taken a toll when it had unleashed its power, it left her exhausted. She hadn't felt its effects until after she'd snuck out of the Arcade and ran home. It wasn't her usual exhaustion, it was the kind of satisfied tiredness you would feel after completing a marathon. Like you'd achieved something. Although, now Serena thought about it, the encounter with Rei was probably for the worst. Now Mars would be even more convinced of her guilt.

Closing her eyes in frustration, she wondered how it had come to this. When she'd held back the information on her being the princess she thought it was for the good of the team but look at where it got her. Fired from position as leader, almost friendless. At least she still had Molly and Darien, but even then there were drawbacks. Molly was, for lack of a better way of saying it, boring. She only had the everyday concerns of most teenagers, she didn't have to worry about rebuilding a civilization, or fighting evil or anything that Serena constantly had to think about. Then there was Darien; the love of life who probably would never see her as anything other than the annoying, stupid girl he bumped into almost every day. It was unexpectedly hard to be around someone who didn't remember you, the people on TV and in the movies all made it look so _easy_. But the reality was much harder to swallow.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes mum?"

"One of your friends is here, she says it's important." Serena turned to the door to see Amy standing awkwardly next to her mother.

* * *

Cliffhanger… again… *sigh* I need to get out of the habit. Reviewers!!!

Thanks to: Mevneriel,AliceElizabeth1,StarryNight101,TsukiyoTenshi,Kirei Tsuki, loveinthebattlefield,Linata Sadayo Callisto, BeeDiddy, SerentiyMoonGodness, nannaF.

Answers to:

Fangirl12: You read my mind. :P

CharmedSerenity3: It has to get worse before it gets better; the fight was the worst now we're going to get better! Well… perhaps.

scoliosisr2d2: Because I'm evil. ;)

GoldenDragon326: I'll probably clear that up when the story is finished, thanks for pointing it out though!

Torquoisepeanutbutter: The stalker has a purpose… you'll see what I mean next chapter. 8 PAGES?!! *pats on shoulder sympathetically*

Flowerypetal: Fanfiction has a dark purpose- it puts us off doing our homework! Not good when you're supposed to do coursework.

Nxkris: The attack shall happen, I have a general plan for it! BTW if you can remind me to give you credit for fight idea.

serenitymoon1234: Why does everyone keep reading my mind? No fair!


	15. Author's Note

**AN**

Hey everyone, I know I said to some people I would try to update soon after the end of term. But considering my current mood it might have to wait longer.

I don't want to bore everyone so in a nutshell:

I failed a creative exam despite thinking it was one of the few things I was any good at. Then my teacher told me I wasn't any good at it and I shouldn't do it anymore. Then when I went home, hoping to comforted by my mum I received this response: "Well don't take it out on me, I'm not in the mood." Gee, thanks mum for the support.

In conclusion I am depressed, stressed and generally unhappy. Therefore it might take longer for me to update. Also I'm busy doing other exams and worrying about other school related stuff. All of this stacked together makes me unable at the moment to write.

I'm really sorry and I'll try to update before September.


End file.
